


The Kidfic AU - 10

by Tieleen



Series: The Kidfic AU [10]
Category: Bandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-25
Updated: 2010-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-11 06:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tieleen/pseuds/Tieleen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete would never have thought he'd already be dating three measly years after Patrick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kidfic AU - 10

Pete would never have thought he'd already be dating three measly years after Patrick, that he'd already be _ready_. It's a betrayal; Patrick wouldn't have minded, would have rolled his eyes and told him to be happy, but Pete loved Patrick more than he ever knew you could love someone and he knows it for the treachery it is.

It's just -- it was only three years but they'd been so _busy_; most days it seems like a decade. And there was so much _life_ everywhere, it just... maybe it's something fucked up in him (probably something fucked up in him), that he can't hold on to his grief, that from something that could have eaten the world it so quickly shrinks into something that can't even fill his heart without leaving space. But at first he had to heal some for the kids, and then he couldn't help himself from healing more and more; he hadn't even noticed.

Those few days when it isn't a decade but a week, a day, almost knock him to the ground every time, because it's almost like he's forgotten the feeling, how it opens up its teeth to eat the sky. And every time he makes himself roll out of bed, knock on doors and dodge sleepy flailing hands, stick breakfasts in the microwave and remember to remove the spoon, he heals a little more, hating every step.


End file.
